


Roy Harper Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write





	1. Knew I Forgot Something

Y/N slowly opened her eyes and focused them on the person beside her. The red haired man was still very much asleep. She smiled and pulled the blanket up a little more before reaching for her phone.

_9:07 a.m._

On a regular day she would already be at work, but this wasn’t a regular day. Last night, Roy had planned a really nice dinner and everything had went perfect. Now they were going to enjoy a nice lazy day together.

She felt an arm snake over her before she was pulled back against a firm body.

“Morning, cutie.” Roy’s sleepy voice rumbled in her ear. He nuzzled her neck before moving to kiss her ear.

“So I was thinking that maybe we shouldn’t be like all the other couples and get married in June. I think April would be fun.” He said quietly.

Y/N sat there in confused silence which he took for consideration. “October is also nice, but it is farther away.” He continued, pressing little kisses into the side of her neck.

“Don’t you think you should propose before you start planning a wedding?” Y/N asked, rolling over to look at him.

“I did propose. Last night.” He said confidently.

“Hm, and what was my answer?” Y/N asked, watching as his face turned thoughtful and then irritated.

“Fuck. I knew I forgot something.” He groaned, pulling a pillow over his face. Y/N looked at him for several seconds before the giggles started.

“It’s not funny.” His voice was muffled by the pillow.

“It is a little funny.” Y/N laughed.

“Yeah, well you also aren’t the one who spent a month planning a proposal only to forget to actually propose.” Roy said, sitting up and gently tossing the pillow at her, which she easily dodged.

“You know you could just ask me now.” Y/N said pointedly.

Roy got up and pulled the little box from the pocket of the pants he had discarded last night. He moved over to the side of the bed that she was sitting on and kneeled next to it. “Y/N, will you marry me?” He said, opening the box to reveal a beautiful ring.

Y/N smiled and said. “I don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.”

Roy frowned and tossed the box on the bed. “I quit. I’m gonna go make breakfast.” He started to move when Y/N grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “I’ve given it a lot of thought and I have decided to say yes.”

Roy smiled and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bed. He dropped her on her back and then flopped down on top of her.

“Mmf, I say yes and you decide to crush me with your heavy ass body.” Y/N groaned from the weight on top of her.

“Mm, no take backs.” Roy said before kissing her passionately on the mouth.

Y/N looked up at him, red hair a mess and green eyes so full of love. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	2. Random Drabbles

**"I just want you to tell me what part of this sounded like a good idea in your head"**  

Roy paused for a moment. “Well… There was…. I was pretty sure… Yeah, come to think of it, I knew this wasn’t going to end well.”

Y/N surveyed the bathroom that had been completely gutted with fire. “You think?”

“In my defense, flame throwers are fucking awesome.” Roy said as he looked over at the mangled piece of equipment that had caused the damage.

“Well, I hope sleeping on the couch is as fucking awesome as ruining our bathroom was.”


End file.
